Teemo's Revenge
by Nightshade Gnar
Summary: The two large doors swung open, and Teemo gasped in horror, dropping his blow gun as the other champions swarmed up to the new champion, cheering. Gnar the Missing Link has just been welcomed to the League! But someone's not happy.. Teemo's jealousness gets the better of him and he wants revenge in any way! (Disclaimer: I own the cover image! I don't own LoL! Rated T to be safe.)
1. Introducing: Gnar The Missing Link

_AN: I'm bored. I like League of Legends. I like random stories. Therefore I made this. Enjoy this random crap I made when I tried to swing back into the loop of writing. :3_

* * *

><p>There was always a gigantic party when a new champion was going to be welcomed into the League, and rumors spread by none other than Jinx said that it would be a yordle and that Rengar had told her so. Teemo wasn't worried about his place as the 'Cute King' being swept away by another one of his kind. For some odd reason, Ziggs of all yordles rose to the challenge, but come on. That's Ziggs we're talking about. Of course, Teemo easily whooped him with his signature exploding mushrooms.<p>

He listened cheerfully to the other champions of the League, as these days were when every champion got along. Anivia flirted with Azir casually, unaware that he was slowly backing away. Kog'Maw sat at a table, eating almost everything he saw, which included Nidalee's catnip. She flipped out to say the least, Teemo thought, looking at the curtains which had long claw marks down them and glancing over at her, hunched over in the corner with Ashe and Shyvana, who tried in vain to comfort her.

Suddenly, a loud clang was heard, and even the champions that hailed from the Void fell silent. Teemo shouldered his pack, standing up and squeezing his way to the front of the crowd of champions, being one of the shortest champions in the League. A loud speaker sounded over them. "Hello champions! As you know, today a new champion has been permitted into the League of Legends!"

All of the champions cheered loudly in excitement, with the added screech of DEMACIA! from Garen. "... That's nice Garen." The voice muttered, stalling for a moment. "Well then, without further ado..." Teemo always hated when they did the pause for dramatic effect. "Welcome Gnar, The Missing Link to your ranks!" The large pair of front doors swung open, and a loud gasp came from nearly everyone. Teemo dropped his blowgun in surprise, and gripped the strap of his pack tightly, gritting his teeth and trying to reassure himself that this was merely some sick joke.

Because there, a small orange yordle stood, waving his tail in excitement and clutching a boomerang. Lux's voice from the front of the crowd broke the suspense. "IT'S SO CUTE!" The room burst into cheering once more, and everyone went up to greet this new addition. All except Teemo, who picked up his blow gun with a sigh. He slipped away from the others, thoughts like Veigar's boiling in his head.

"Not yet..." he muttered. "Wait until tomorrow. He's nothing. Every champion's greeting is like this." He glanced back, barely catching a small glimpse of most of the female champions jostling each other to pet Gnar.

And so Teemo plotted against him, and he waited, even though he knew in the back of his head that this new champion had stolen his title.

* * *

><p><em>Teemo's always had a grudge, hasn't he? The short chapters from here on out will be based around Teemo's plots for revenge and the crazy things he tries to do to win back his fanbase.<em>

_To anyone who actually read this: Who do you main in League of Legends? Do you have skins? What should Teemo do to stop Gnar?_

_Thanks much, and goodbye!_


	2. Shrooms and Booms

_AN: Hey, people actually like it! I suppose I should ask for some R&R's then?_

_Teemo resorts to his good ol' mushrooms._

* * *

><p>Teemo, completely camouflaged and invisible against the wall watched jealously at Gnar, who trundled down the hall cheerfully. He had been given a new 'skin', a costume by the creators of the League. Ever since he had gotten it, he had always been wearing it around, an adorable pair of dinosaur footies.<p>

What did Teemo have to work with? War paint, a space suit, and a panda and rabbit suit. He gritted his teeth. "_Show off._" he thought venomously and grabbed one of his mushrooms and planted it down in Gnar's path.

Gnar chattered in his cave-yordle language, padding along and absorbing every detail of the hall. Teemo inched backwards away from the mushroom, suppressing a giggle. Gnar tossed the new boomerang he had gotten with his skin happily.

Teemo winced slightly, hearing the mushroom explode and Gnar yelp in surprise and fear. His plan failed, to say the least... He opened an eye to see Gnar poking at the ground where the explosion had come from in confusion. Teemo quickly ran away. Good thing Gnar couldn't speak.

Teemo sighed, trying to find Tristana by instinct. She always was there for him... Teemo soon found her with Lulu, Pix, and Heimerdinger. "Hey guys..." He muttered, sitting next to Tristana.

"Hey Teemo!" Tristana said cheerfully, watching Pix fly around Lulu.

"Whatcha think of that new champion?" Lulu asked, unaware of his predicament.

"He's a real... Charmer, to say the least." Teemo dodged around the truth as carefully as he could.

"Too bad he can't speak." Tristana stretched lazily. "I think that you two would be good friends."

"Heheh... Yeah." Teemo laughed nervously.

"I have yet to analyze his full language." Heimerdinger muttered, tapping away on a computer. "He's interesting, almost as much as Braum."

Teemo sat uncomfortably. They would stop talking about Gnar soon enough, wouldn't they? He sighed, leaning forward and examining his blowgun... His blowgun. Maybe he should harvest some special poison for him, put him out of commission for a little while.

And still, Teemo plotted.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the pretty short chapter. The headache ez-real. *Puns. Heh.*<em>

_Next chapter: Teemo tries to poison Gnar! THE FANGIRLS ATTACK!_

_R&R, send in suggestions of what Teemo should do! I'll look over and consider everything that's sent in!_


	3. Breaking out of the Ice

_AN: I wuv Gnar :3 Heheh~  
><em>_Teemo stalks Gnar and I give the cave yordle some backstory._

_R&R, what should Teemo do next?_

* * *

><p>Teemo huffed, keeping his distance from Gnar and staying in the bushes. He had tracked the damned cave-yordle as he walked- "<em>More like a marathon. I swear.<em>" Teemo noted- in the imposing forest that sprung up outside of the Fields of Justice. Gnar seemed to disappear a lot, and Teemo now knew why. Gnar took a sudden left from the mess of tangled roots that shouldn't count as a path and Teemo quickly followed, not wanting to lose his rival.

A small cave opened up in front of Gnar, and he scurried in, snuffling the ground happily. Teemo now used his camouflage to observe him... Cold drafts blew in from a tunnel in the back of the cave, and Teemo, annoyed, rubbed his gloved hands and sighed quietly. Overgrown plants lined the floor and walls except for a small part of the ground. Gnar scuttled around in that one spot, chattering. He started to gather small twigs and branches, and put them right in the center...

Teemo let his curiosity dwell no longer on the young yordle, and slipped into the tunnel, uncomfortably noting the long claw marks scoring the walls and the large paw prints on the ground. Almost as if something like Sejuani's boar, Bristle charged through here. He padded along, staring at the scraped walls...

He yelped in surprise, slipping on a large patch of ice. "Ouch..." He muttered, glancing back to the tunnel. He hoped that Gnar didn't hear him. He turned his gaze to the large cavern and gasped. Nevermelt Ice crystals sprouted up from the ground, but the one in the middle was shattered completely. He got up slowly, inspecting the gradually more common giant paw prints and claw marks... He remembered his slight remark about the boar, and stepped back.

He had forgotten about Mega Gnar. Teemo explored more of the cavern, slowly putting the pieces together. Gnar was a prehistoric cave yordle living in the present. How? He had never questioned it. Somehow, Gnar had been frozen for thousands of years in this very cavern, in this very ice... And when his rage hit a peak, he suddenly broke out, rampaging. Until he finally settled down, accepting what had happened.

_**Back Then**_

Gnar had ventured out of the cave to explore the new, unfamiliar surroundings. He could hear a river nearby, and scurried to there, finding some comfort in it. But a creature's roars, and the crashing of the ancient trees made him yelp in terror, running away. Kha'Zik ran through, fleeing from something. Gnar, when he decided that he would check to see if everything was fine, returned to the river, deciding that he better get some food to settle down for the night with. Trees were torn out of the ground from where the Void creature had ran past, and Gnar gripped his boomerang tightly, scared but unwilling to run from anything else. Something creeped out of the shade of the remaining trees...

Rengar padded slowly up to Gnar, spirits lifted. Yordles were always a good sign. Gnar turned his head over to Rengar, and scurried up to him. This new creature seemed to be friendly. He still gripped his boomerang tightly, just in case... Gnar chattered, and Rengar paused, deciding what to say.

"Where did something..." He paused again, moving his large paws to try and make it clearer to this yordle who seemed to not understand what he was saying... "Where did something big go?"

Gnar tilted his head. This person wanted to find something? Perhaps it was that thing that went past? He pointed, and Rengar started to pad away quickly. Gnar was too curious to leave, and he decided to follow him. After a few seconds, Rengar turned to look at Gnar. He sighed, and pointed with a huge paw behind Gnar. "Go." Rengar asked as politely as he could, being Rengar.

He ran along the river, surprised at how easily his prey had covered its tracks when it was out of the forest. His gaze jerked behind him again, and he groaned, seeing Gnar once more. Gnar squeaked in dismay as Rengar ripped his bone boomerang out of his paws and flung it into a tree.

Gnar felt tears starting to appear in his eyes, and sadness and anger grippped him...

Rengar, finally relieved of his follower, was startled by an unearthly roar, and he heard the groaning of tree roots ripped out of the earth and something sailed over his head. With a crash, a large tree slammed in front of the hunter, and he spotted the boomerang of the yordle sticking out of the trunk.

And Gnar only saw red on his one target.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay Gnar backstory kind of.<em>

_Anyways, R&R what Teemo and Gnar should do! I need ideas to bring this story up!_


	4. Just a Piece of my Mind

_AN: Shoutout to Erindor, thank you for putting in a suggestion! Mordekaiser's pretty cool, but I've never seen one in a match. And, I love the suggestion! School has wormed its way back into my life so I'll be trying to put out as many chapters as possible._

* * *

><p>Teemo went back to the League in a rush, leaving Gnar to whatever he was doing. "<em>Mega Gnar, Mega Gnar, Mega Gnar...<em>" He repeated in his head, fussing over what to do is Gnar transformed into his out of control and enraged form. By then, someone would be on his tail, noticing Mega Gnar's growls and bellows of fury. He tapped his blowgun thoughtfully, and remembered stupidly: "_Right, this is a blowgun. Ranged weapon._" He almost facepawed, but shouldered his pack with a huff and scurried onwards to League's main building that loomed before him.

He dreaded going in, in case he saw Shyvana or someone fawning over Gnar, while at the same time, raging over her power being cut. _(HOW DARE YOU NERF MY JAM, RITOOOOO! ... Sorry, back to the story.) _He groaned, putting his gloved paw on the League's door knob, purposely put low for yordles like him and Tristana... Tristana. He groaned. Even Tristana had fallen under Gnar's spell. His best friend, totally unaware of this new yordle's robbery over him. They barely talked anymore...

His ears flattened down to his head as he thought. Because he was too busy plotting? No, he was not at fault here. Gnar's existence was a pain. He gripped his blowgun tightly: "_Let's just put him into his place, shall we?_" He thought, and ran off to his room. Every champion had a specially made room, fitted with magic so they were at least comfortable in their time in the League. Rammus' room perfectly simulated his home land of Shurima, and even it had sand. He shook his head. Now was not the time for his needless musings!

He opened his door, plans forming in his mind, and locked the door behind him.

_**Upon Gnar's return...**_

Teemo had specially prepared a dart just for Gnar, something not enough to kill, but enough to put him in his place. He smiled, spying the yordle walk through the doors. He was safely camouflaged among a wall which no other champion was near, and nobody would notice him until his attack was made. He could run down one of the corridors nearby, and nobody would know. He thought he was forgetting something, but he pushed that inkling of thought away and focused on his task.

Most of the female champions were starting to walk up to Gnar. They loved him, Teemo thought bitterly. He lined up his shot, and to his dismay... Tristana was there. He gritted his teeth, taking care not to break his blowgun in two. He still had that small belief in her, that she would come back to him... He wiped his eyes. Why was he crying? He cursed at himself, and raised the blowgun again. Perfect... The dart flew, striking Gnar perfectly... And he ran.

Gnar was dismayed, the sudden jolt of pain now coursing through his arm. Tristana, that yordle girl, as soon as she had seen what had caused his yelp of surprise, had ran off furiously, he thought dully. He didn't even realize that he had been scooped up gently by Soraka, that celestial healer...

"Get back from him, he has merely been poisoned. Do not crowd him. Alright... Sona, follow me. The rest of you, please, go." Soraka took hold of the situation quickly, and the mute Sona followed her.

**_And Later Still..._**

Tristana was furious. She knew that was one of Teemo's darts, she had seen them made before by his own hands. Why would he be attacking Gnar? Heck, even Vi and Jinx kept their grudge to themselves until they stepped into the Rift. She huffed, shouldering her heavy cannon. What grudge DID Teemo and Gnar have? ...

She raised her fist to knock on Teemo's door to give him a piece of her mind in her own way... She paused. Teemo had been the king around here until Gnar came in. That must have been it... Even so, that was no reason to attack the newest champion! Tristana quickly walked away. She needed to think this entire situation over. Perhaps Heimerdinger had something that could help her...

* * *

><p><em>I hope that was good... ^-^'' R&amp;R more suggestions, and they will get a place in the story! <em>


	5. Unlocking Plots

_AN: Hello beautiful people! Time to write! Everyone remember to R&R! Spin me a few ideas! Kalista keeps flying over her head. I never seen any and I mix her up with Katarina... Heheheheheh... Okay, where to fit her in, where to..._

_I've been playing as Gnar on LoL too much. Had a really weird dream that was like... A LoL movie. I dunno how to explain it._

* * *

><p>Heimerdinger was a master at multitasking, and never minded if a few yordles came in. It never disturbed his train of thought, or his focus on what he was doing. Lulu visited him often, having nothing better to do when she was bored of playing games with Pix. Rumble usually stopped by too, his giant mech needing repairs often. But this time it was different. Tristana sat heavily beside Lulu and Pix, placing her cannon on the floor.<p>

"I heard about Gnar." Heimerdinger said to the newcomer, inspecting the screen of a computer with interest. "Dart to the shoulder, was it?"

Lulu leaned back in her chair lazily. "Looks like somebody's jealous."

"Teemo wouldn't do that!" Tristana grumbled uselessly to assure herself about her friend. "With any luck, Jinx won't hear and spread it to every corner of the League."

"Unlikely," Heimerdinger pulled a piece of paper off of a large table and began writing upon it. "At least 50 champions know. 123 in total... Two champions at least are sure to be released in time for Snowdown. One's been announced already, actually."

"A champion has been announced?" Lulu sat up, suddenly interested. "That's sudden..."

"Oh yeah, Snowdown." Tristana muttered. "Maybe Teemo will cool down by the time the new one's welcomed. What are you working on, Heimerdinger? You've been fussing over that one thing the past few weeks, it had seemed." She directed the conversation elsewhere.

"I'm this close to unlocking Gnar's language... He's an amazing insight to the past. I've figured most of it out..."

"You've been stalking him?" Lulu covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Very funny." Heimerdinger paused in his work. "No... I've been... Examining him from a distance."

Lulu threw her hands up, and said, "CALLED IT!"

Tristana smiled in spite of herself, and got up, heaving her cannon onto her shoulder and left.

**_Back to Teemo..._**

The news about Gnar's attempted 'assasination' was starting to spread like wildfire. Teemo groaned. His plan had backfired, and now all of the attention was focused on the cave-yordle. He facedesked, running out of ideas on what to do to try and stop Gnar. He looked up, and a paper caught his eye... He picked it up slowly, and examined it. A new champion had been announced. Among all the celebrations of his or her arrival, he could...

A smile crept onto his face. Not a happy smile. Not a cheerful gesture. His head swam with thoughts not unlike Veigar's, and he got to work planning...

* * *

><p><em>Hope that was okay... Tristana is going to play a larger role than just being a side character soon enough.<em>


	6. And Three Yordles Fell

_AN: I got a big bomb of ideas from a dream... Yeah, a dream. *coughs* This WILL, however, skip Kalista's ceremony, and Teemo goes back on his rather murderous idea, wisely choosing to keep the League on his side._  
><em>Ah, enjoy?<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>A normal day at the League, well, if you can call the League normal. Rek'Sai, the first female creature from the Void was coming today, and all the champions were waiting in excitement. Tristana had managed to loosen up Teemo, and Gnar was feeling fine. Everything was good, especially around the other Void creatures. Vel'Koz was telling Cho'Gath his greeting to Rek'Sai ("Hi, I'm Vel'Koz and I like geometry :3"), to which Cho'Gath groaned.<p>

_Something stirs._

Kassadin, rather uneasy, looks to the doors just as the speaker blared on once more. The announcer! All of the champions turn to the front of the room, silenced and waiting. "Hello once more, champions! As you all know, Rek'Sai the Void Burrower is here!" A cheer rose up from all the gathered champions. "Alright then, please... Welcome Rek'Sai!"

The doors swung open slowly, and a large, purple and blue hulking figure entered the room. She said nothing, just nodded in recognition of the other champions. The other void creatures gravitated towards her, and the celebrations continued.

_It's angry, you know._

Hours pass, and eventually, only a few yordles remained. Gnar always stayed up late, fascinated by Heimerdinger. He never left until the scientist himself had to shoo him out. Kassadin stood silently, leaning against the wall, glancing at the floor every so often. Nobody questioned him in his odd behavior, the champion usually standing rigid and imposing.

_One too many of my creatures has gone soft._

Kassadin tensed up suddenly, and quickly left... Heimerdinger retreated to his room for the night, and three yordles found themselves alone. Tristana, Gnar, and Teemo. They all sat in complete silence, not one knowing what to say... Gnar slipped out of his seat, holding his boomerang tightly.

"Going?" Tristana muttered, desperate to stop the silence. Gnar nodded.

_You know you can't leave, Missing Link? Swift Scout? Yordle Gunner?_"

The three yordles froze, slowly grabbing their weapons. "Who's that?!" Teemo asked nervously.

Gnar turned, and as soon as his paws hit the ground a second time... Cracks spanned out from underneath him, and the other two yordles gasped, getting up. Their booted feet hit the ground, and a large groan blared in their ears. They could barely hear other champions rushing to their aid. "THIS SUCKS!" Tristana yelped.

And three yordles fell.


	7. Void

_AN: The Void wants revenge. It wants the League's champions... No matter what it takes._

* * *

><p>Gnar woke up slowly, pain coursing through his entire body. He groaned, opening his eyes. Where was he?! The red and black sky boiled and writhed above him in turmoil, and sharp tall mountains rose out of the pitted surface of a seemingly never-ending plateau. A groan made him snap his gaze to the source.<p>

Teemo and Tristana seemed as bewildered as he was, looking around at everything... "Where are we?" Teemo gasped, getting up slowly. He instinctively reached for his blowgun, and held it tightly. Miraculously, all of their items were with them. Teemo grabbed his pack, and looked over at Tristana. "Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine... Gnar?" Tristana asked the cave-yordle, picking up her cannon-gun.

"I'm good-" The other two yordles turned to look at Gnar, shocked. He had his mouth covered, stunned.

"Did you just...?" Tristana asked.

Teemo groaned, shouldering his pack. "I wonder what else this place has done to us... Hey... Communication will be key in this place right now... It's just weird to hear someone who doesn't talk... Talk."

Gnar was silent, and crossed his arms, holding his boomerang tightly. "I still don't like this!" Tristana muttered. She shook her head. "We need to find out where we are... And how to get out of this canyon." She was right. They were stranded in the bottom of a canyon, and a dumb excuse for a river ran down the middle. The red rocks stretched above the yordles like hands stretched to grab them...

"Yeah, lets... Lets just move." Teemo muttered.

"_You yordles want out of my game?_" They froze at the sound of the booming voice that had signaled their fall before.

"Damnit..." Tristana hissed.

"_You yordles are so cute, you know? Fun to mess around with... Heehee~_" It purred, and Gnar shrank back, his ears flat against his head. "_Although, your wills are stronger that most... I would expect nothing more from the champions of the League. Most of you crumple to the ground in despair... Oh yes, orange one? One with the boomerang? Consider that speech a gift, a small helping hand- And just so you know... This is only the nicest part of the Void. I suggest not leaving this place..._"

The yordles groaned, shrinking back closer together. "The Void?" Teemo hissed quietly to the others.

"_Yes, little one! I've toned a little part of it down just so I can play around with you champions. I want to see how much of this place you can stand... Aw well, good luck~ I'm sure you're going to need it._"

After the voice faded away, they were left with an unnerving silence, and none of them moved to speak. They simply sat there. How could they escape the Void? Heck, how could they even escape this simple canyon? Teemo sighed. "Let's... Let's just get a move on. I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

"... Agreed." Gnar muttered quietly.

And they all started to walk the length of the blood red rocks of the canyon.

* * *

><p><em>I don't really know where I'm going with this... *sigh* R&amp;R, who should fall into the Void next, what should they encounter, and so on.<em>


End file.
